When Shizuo Cries
by KOWritesIt
Summary: Shizuo feels alone and decides to commit suicide.Who will be there to stop him?Shizaya(OLD STORY BUT IT'S EDIT!).OOC and a fluffy bonus at the end.Special note!Rated T for blood.


(Hello!I do not own anyone from DRRR nor the song!All things go to their owners!Yes,i changed a few things...Warning OOC!)

Little girl terrified

Everyone called Shizuo a monster,a beast,a hates it or not,Shizuo wasn't like was a loving man,he hated just made me him violent.

She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal

He walked to Shinra and Celty's house to find them envy Shizuo didn't love either one of just wanted to be loved!

"How is our favorite beast today?" Giggled punches him in the gut.

"SHINRA!You're gonna hurt his feelings!" nagged Celty.

"No,it's okay,I'mma go," He was offended and walked out the felt like crying but he was a strong didn't want to ruin his walked home in the dark.

When he came there he tried to call his text his business partner, his friends have ignored him out of was alone,a month without anyone caring for did anyone care about him?Celty was just...I don't know...They were just saw each other around,they weren't really doesn't even talk to him least before she talked to him about 30 minutes a day.

A home is no place to hide

Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

Shizuo couldn't take it,he felt as a kid his brother was the favorite!Caught in his selfishness he decided he was going to commit suicide.

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

He grabbed the sharpest knife form the kitchen and left the wanted to die in a beautiful place.

She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray

She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?

There was woods on the other side of town,it was thought it'd be perfect,he planned it 'd cut himself slowly then bleed out.A slow painful death.

He parked and heard laughing;the little kids did come hid the knife and walked deep into the one would find him there.

Today she's turning sixteen

Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile

They never get past arms length

How could they act like everything is alright?

He sat down on the ground,leaning against a got out his knife and carved his hissed at the fell from his pain was worse by the ,how he thought he deserved this.

Pulling down her long sleeves

To cover all the memories the scars leave

She says, "Maybe making me bleed

will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."

He heard someone coming but ignored it.

"SHIZUO-CHAN?!"

He looked at the flea who was smirking at him but it faded as he saw the evidence,Izaya ran over to him.

This is the dark before the dawn

The storm before the peace

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING,BAKA?!" Izaya 's face was was... deathly glares was nothing compared to this. Izaya took away the knife and slapped Shizuo in the face.

Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and

God is watching over you

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Of dying"

"What-I KNOW,THAT'S OBVIOUS BUT WHY?!"Izaya heart broke and raced in hate each other but if one dies,who is there to hate?

Shizuo explained and Izaya slapped him again.

"YOU THINK YOU GOT IT BAD?!I WAS HATED SINCE DAY ONE;SINCE BIRTH!MY SISTERS TRIED TO GET RID OF ME!I HAVE NO FRIEND,PEOPLE TRY TO KILL ME,AND I HAVE NO ONE TO TURN TO,LITERALLY!" Izaya wanted to just cry but he didn' wasn't a wimp.

He hears you

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

"Then why do you love humans...?"

"...Because I love the way I can make them bleed like they did me,"Izaya admitted weakly.

She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray

She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries

"Izay-"

"SHUT UP!YOU'RE SO SELFISH!" Izaya looked hurt and Shizuo was confused.

"YOU THINK NO ONE CARES?!WELL,I DO!I CARE FOR SHIZUO-CHANN!" Shizuo's eyes his eyes dropped to the ground,looking at the blood spilling from out his body.

"You only saying that so i can live for you to hurt or kill me yourself,"again Shizuo got slapped.

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray

"I LOVE YOU,BAKA!"

"?"Shizuo eyes opened his mouth to ask which way but Izaya interrupted.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!I don't want u to go..." Izaya couldn't help but cry reached Shizuo's red and sore eyes didn't care if it was Izaya getting close to him or not,he felt kissed Shizuo slowly and softly as his weakly returned the kiss.

She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries

Shizuo weakened and thing he heard was Izaya's heart breaking screams of his name.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries

When Shizuo recovered,Izaya and him were officially an kissed whenever they wanted to,where-ever they wanted friends saw the dramatic change in Shizuo and came friends accepted their love,although,Celty was sickened on the inside at first,but she got over it and realized that humanity was odd and she had to accept made them kiss all the time but they didn't mind.

(i feel like being nice and tell you one of the times Erika made them kiss because i know a lot of Shizaya fangirls (maybe there is some fanboys?))

Everyone was in Shizuo's apartment having a didn't get any attention from his boyfriend today so,while Shizuo was talking to his friends;Izaya came and snuggled up to him with a milkshake in his hands.

"Oh,Shizu-chaan~Come help me drink this~,"he purred."You know i can't drink it all~"Izaya cuteness was too much for 's face turned pink and his friends laughed.

"Go ahead Shizuo,"laughed two males went and sat at the counter and put their straws in the creamy goodness and romantically started to drink the milkshake.

Erika saw and ran up to them and stalked was almost creepy.

Shizuo somehow got some icecream from the milkshake on his nose and Izaya got a paper towel and wiped it eskimo kissed,both with pink cheeks.

"KISSS!" chanted tried to get her away from the men.

"Nah,leave her there,"Insisted was confused.

"C'mon,Shizuo-chan~"he cooed."If you wuv me,you'd do this~" Izaya said blushes and blushes faded as they locked was so easy for them to get in the lovey dovey leaned in and kissed each screamed with boys parted soon foreheads pressed against each other.

"I love you,Shizuo."

"I love you too,Izaya."

"YAY!Now french kiss," commanded Erika.

"May be another time~I don't think we're ready for that step yet~" explained Izaya as he sat on Shizuo's lap and snuggled against the blushing man's chest.

Everyone roared with laughter.

(To all that want to die,please think about the brighter side in thought no one loved him but in this story Izaya changed it all.I hope this teaches you all a lesson.I know this is hypercritical but please...Don't end it now)


End file.
